It is generally known for a camera to include a housing, a dual position flash pivotable between a folded position against the housing and an unfolded position extending from the housing, a taking lens, a shutter blade movable to momentarily uncover the taking lens in order to take a picture, and a shutter actuator manually depressible to initiate movement of the shutter blade. Typically, the shutter actuator is located on the housing.